Could This Be True
by Insueka-Laneya-Comagtochi
Summary: What happens when after the future was changed. what happens in the future? Hated from a powerful man builds. Evil from the future arises. But then who is this new girl that has taken resident in Masami's house. What ties does she have with man. MG R? KOC
1. Default Chapter

Could This Be True

A/N hello everyone. It's me again. This is my first generator Gawl fanfic. So be nice. I thought of this after I watched the last episode. Please RR and please no flames. Well enjoy

Summary- A new girl, future, death, killings, Gawl, Kouji, Ryou, and a powerful man of the future. How does all this tie together? Please read. Can't think of a summary at the moment. But hope you like it.

Chapter 1

A New Guest A Surprise

"I guess this is the place." I said looking at a little student home. Then a girl with brown hair in a coffee can walked out of the front door of the building. She then saw me.

"Can I help you?" She said kindly, I nodded.

"I was wondering if this place has an extra room available. You see I'm a new transfer student from Tokyo University and then now I'll be attending Oh ju Academy." I saw her frown.

"We do have another room but it is being constructed at the moment, from a break in a few nights ago." I smiled.

"Please I'll take the room, it's just that I went to every student homes and they are filled. Please I'll help with the construction." After some time I heard her clap her hands.

"You can stay in my room will your room is done. Is that fine with you?" She smiled.

"Yes, thank you so much for your kindness….um I never got your name." She smiled.

"My name is Masami."

"And my name is Reka."

"Hi Reka and welcome to Oh ju. I can give you a tour of Oh ju if you like?" I looked down.

"I kinda need to shower and I need to eat something. I have been traveling for some days now. So I'm in desperate need for a shower."

"Ok well tomorrow is Friday. We could go touring Oh ju later maybe this weekend. But come on in. I'll show you around the place. But what size clothes do you wear?" I looked at her confused.

"Huh?"

"It looks you have no clothes with you. But I think you could wear the same size as me." I nodded.

"Yes, I kinda lost my bag. But thank you so much once again." She winked.

"No problem." We smiled at each other.

-

After touring the house. I was finally able to soak in a nice big tub of hot water. It felt good to soak away the past. I closed my eyes.

-

Flashback

"We shall destroy Gawl, Kouji, and Ryou. Time was to repeat it self. But they allowed it to change. Those damned bastards." A tall man with grey hair and blue eyes slammed his hands on his desk. "Ah….I have an idea." He sat back down. "Marika Reka shall dispose of hem. Won't you daughter?" I stood in the shadows of my father's office.

"Yes, I shall father…."

End of Flash Back

-

I opened my eyes in shock. No, I don't want to remember, I don't want to think of that. I took a deep breath and went under water.

- 3rd POV

Kouji walked down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. He turned the door knob and it opened. The bathroom smelt like roses.

'I guess Masami has already taken her bath.' He thought then looked at the tub and saw it was still full. He thought she just forgotten to empty the water again. Then a person emerged from the water. Reka and Kouji's eyes met.

-

So how was it? Was it ok? This is my first general gawl fanfic so please be kind. And please review. I mean it will only a few minutes of your time. And if you do then I will update this story. I promise but I need reviews. Well till next time. And do not kill me for the cliff hanger. Hehehehe. Review if your curious what happens next.


	2. Blushing & the Meeting

Chapter 2

Blushing & the Meeting.

Orginal POV (Reka)

I was standing there as a man with beautiful green hair and red eyes starring into my eyes, I become lost in his eye, then my eyes lower, he wore white pants, his well-toned chest was exposed, and his long hair was down. He had a six pack. I felt a blush creeping up on my face. Then I realized that I was naked and behind him was a mirror. My green eyes widened that I was wearing nothing in front of this guy. My silver hair covered my breast as well as my womanhood. I thanked god for my long hair. I could feel his gaze burn into my skin. There was total silence for a few minutes.

"Forgive me; I thought the bathroom was vacant." I heard his deep voice break the silence.

"A…it's ok, I guess. It was my fault for not locking the door. I grabbed my robe and began to put it on, my hair still covered my parts until I tied the robe string then I moved my hair from the inside of the robe. I now relaxed a little; I was not completely exposed to his gaze. He passed me a towel; I took it and began to wrap part of my hair in it.

"I was about to leave. You could have bathe longer." I blushed and then shook my head.

"No, it was about time I got out. But I believe I will see you at dinner. I walked passed him. O never noticed my heart was racing a thousand miles per hour. My heart never reacted this way toward a man before. I never felt this need or want to react to him. But I refused to. I walked to the room Masami and I are sharing. She had clothes for me on the bed. To our discovery, I was a size smaller then she was. But she had extra clothes that have been her friend Natsume. I remember the pain in her eyes. I knew of this Natsume, only because my father knew of the past. I changed into a white shirt with a light green skirt. I took my hair from the towel and brushed the tangles out of it. Then I heard a knock.

"Yes who is it?" I asked.

"It's Masami, are you changed?" I opened the door.

"Yeah thanks for the clothes." She just looked at me surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Wow, your hair is really long and silver." I was about to say 'well didn't you see it earlier?' but I remembered I was wearing a hat with my hair in a bun.

"Yeah."

"I heard Kouji walked in on you while you were in the bath," I blushed, I knew Masami saw it. "Don't tell me he was peeping on you?" I started to laugh. She looked at me with a confused look.

"I'm sorry; he did walk in on me, on accident. I forgot to lock the door." I began to laugh again.

"Oh ok, I would never think that Kouji is a perv, unlike his friend Gawl. Well dinner is ready. I'll introduce you to the other tenants." I smiled and nodded. I followed her to the dinning area. I smelled different aromas from many different types of food. I saw three males and a woman sitting at the table. They looked up and then rose to their feet.

One male was a blue haired, green eyed, small built man. He wore blue jeans with a black tan top of a sort. He was mainly looking at the food.

Another man was a blonde hair, blue eyed, intelligent looking man. He wore a white shirt with white pants. He looked at me with a smile.

"The woman had brown hair. Her facial expressions were kind. I smiled at her, earning a smiling. Then I looked at the last male, blushing slightly.

It was Kouji, with silky forest green hair and red eyes. I felt lost in them once again. He was dressed in black jeans and a dark green dress shirt. I remembered him half-naked and I felt my face heat up more. I looked away.

"Are you ok Reka?" I heard Masami whisper; I nodded as the blush began to disappear.

"Hi, I'm Masami's mother. If you want you can call me mom." I nodded and bowed my head in respect.

"Hiya, I'm Gawl, this is Ryou, and Kouji." The blue haired male pointed at himself, then the blonde, then finally Kouji.

"I believe we have already been acquainted with one another." I heard Kouji say.

"Yeah, but I am Reka, it is a pleasure to meet all of you." I smiled at everyone. But then I became very dizzy all of a sudden and then I fell forward. I didn't pass out, but my head felt like someone was beating it with a baseball bat. I felt someone catch me before I could hit the ground. I looked at the person who had caught me, it was Kouji. Then my world went black.

* * *

Srry it took me forever to update don't kill me I promise to have 2 more chapters before the month's over. Please I just thought no one liked it cuz I had no reviews so that's why I didn't bother with another chapter. Please don't cry or want to kill me, please review and I'll update more often. and srry bout the short chapter.

grrr sorry people i had wanted to update this cahpter a long time ago but was having a lot of difficulties and so its the 2 of july when i had this chapter on for three weeks, i will update soon dont worry and hopefully i wont have any problems next time


	3. The Memories & a Tender Moment

Chapter 3

The Memories and a Tender Moment

I woke up in a bed. I blinked my eyes once and looked around. This was not Masumi's room. It was white, very white. There was nothing in this room except a bed and an end table.

"Ah…you're awake, traitor." I heard a voice laughing. I looked at the closing door. The grey haired, tall, slim, blue eyed man I once called father was walking toward me.

"Stay away from me!" I tried to move from the bed but I was strapped to the bed. But even knowing that there was no way I was going to be able to get out of this I still struggled.

"You said to me before that you could kill them. But instead you ran. Why, explain that to me, my darling daughter?"

"Because you're a sick bastard!!" He stopped right in front of me and slapped me. I was stunned; tears began to fall down my cheeks.

"You little…" He then punched me in the face as I struggled when he tried to get on top of me.

"STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OFF OF ME!!" I screamed and struggled more.

* * *

"Reka, Reka, its ok, you're just having a nightmare." I heard a male voice say. My eyes shot open and my usual reflex was to sit up. I hit something hard then fell back down onto the bed. Tears ran down my face, I looked around and saw Gawl, Ryou, Masami, and her mother. I then looked at the figure i bumped into, it was Koji, I sat up and cried into his chest, and after getting over the initial shock that I just threw my self at him, he wrapped his arms around me. To tell the truth, this was a very awkward moment for me. Never had I really cried this much in my life. I was raised to be a killer, I was a killer, and being a killer you can't have any emotions. My father always told me that never should I put my heart into anything, it was just useless. 

But right now I could remember all the years of abuse. I remembered all the blood I shed because of him. I remembered all the pain. I remembered everything that I had hoped to have forgotten.

"Reka, it's ok, you're safe." I heard Koji's comforting voice say softly and gently. My sobs started to calm, soon I was only sniffling.

"What's wrong, Reka?" You scared everyone back there." I looked up at Masami, who crawled to the other side of the bed, next to Koji.

"As…::sniffle::…as a child I…I was abused. I …thought…I had forgotten about it...But I haven't, I can't.." I started to cry again. Masami threw her arms around me while I was still being held by Koji.

"Oh…it's ok now. Like Koji said you're safe here. I know if anyone tried to hurt you Gawl will beat them up. Right Gawl?" Masami said looking up at Gawl, I looked at him too. I know that I must have looked so frail because he looked shocked when he saw my face. I could see his face tighten in anger.

"Yeah, I'll take on anyone who tries to hurt you again." He said rolling up his sleeves and seemed like he was ready to kick someone's ass. I laughed a bit, he smiled.

"Thank you so much Gawl. Thank you everyone, I didn't mean to worry you all." I smiled; I never felt such kindness and warmth from anyone in my life. They all smiled back except Koji, who seemed deep in his thoughts.

* * *

A/N: I know that its been forever since I last updated but here it is. Hope yall like. It was a weird chapter I know but everything ill be explained later. I promise. Well sorry so short but hopefully I'll have the other chapters up soon! Well thank you for reading and please review but remember no flames. 

Kary2156- Lol it's ok, when I got it I had no idea about what it meant, I had hoped that it was good lol. But thank you for your support and I'm really sorry that it's been taking my forever to get this chapter up. I hope you can forgive me but found some extra time to do some things. Lol. Well thanks again and hope to get another review from you!


End file.
